ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Once Bitten, Twice Shy
Once Bitten, Twice Shy is the eighth episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Villagers unearth a Fangpyre skeleton. Nya conducting that besides the anti-venom in the Staff, it's possible to reverse the effects by raising their heartbeat. After observing it, Kai, Cole, and Zane head off but Jay stays behind with Nya. He nervously asks her out on a date, to which she accepts. When Jay is doing a victory dance he pricks himself by accident on the Fangpyre skeleton's fang, unaware that the venom gets on his hand and begins to turn him into a snake. Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm, Mastef Wu tries to talk with Lord Garmadon about Lloyd and how he got captured, but Garmadon doesn't listen and they have a fight. Garmadon uses a double-bladed spear, a scythe, a staff with a shuriken attached, and a regular staff, while Wu uses his katana from their youth. Wu attacks but Garmadon counters with all his weapons and forced Master off the ledge they are on. Master falls in the mud, and Garmadon calls his Mud Monsters. Master uses his Spinjitzu on them to knock them out, but Garmadon sends more. Garmadon uses the Mud Monsters' special move, Converge. They all come together and overwhelm Wu. Master barely pokes his head out of the mud coverage to inform Lord Garmadon that Lloyd is in danger. Master Wu sinks in but Garmadon grabs him and pulls him out. Garmadon asks what Lloyd has done and Master explains. Garmadon agree to go back to Ninjago to help Lloyd, temporarily forming an alliance. Wu tells him that he's out of Traveler's Tea, so Garmadon informs Wu that the only way to get back to Ninjago is to climb the very dangerous Mountain of Madness. Pythor and the Serpentine head off to Mega Monster Amusement Park to dig up the first Silver Fangblade. The Ninja find out that the Serpentine are at the amusement park, so Jay arranges the date there so he can fight and have the date. During Jay and Nya's date, Jay finds out he is turning into a snake due to the bite and heads towards the restroom. Meanwhile, the Ninja go to the ghost ride, where they find the Serpentine who have already dug up the first Fangblade. Zane accidentally freezes the three of them while he is in NRG mode, which allowed the Serpentine to escape. When Jay comes out of the bathroom, he can't find Nya (who has assumed her identity of Samurai X). The customers of the restaurant think Jay is a snake due to him turning into a Fangpyre so they attack him. Jay goes to the bathroom and comes out with a scarf on his face so he can escape. The Serpentine had already revealed Samurai X as Nya and chained her to a roller coaster which had heavily damaged tracks. Jay gets on it to help her, but was unable to untie her. On the coaster, Jay reveals he's turning into a snake and Nya reveals she is Samurai X. Nya tells him that he doesn't have to try to impress her, as she like him how he is. She then kisses Jay, raising his heartbeat and turning back into a human. He unlocks his True Potential and with increased strength, saves them. The Ninja and Nya gather and wonder where Master Wu is and what he's doing. Meanwhile, Lord Garmadon and Master Wu have reached the Mountain of Madness and prepare for their journey back to Ninjago. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Passing Parkgoer - Michael Adamthwaite *Young Boy - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Waitress - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Mother - Kelly Metzger *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Father - Paul Dobson *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett Notes *The name of the episode is a reference to the phrase "once bitten, twice shy," referring to how people tend to become more reluctant to pursue a relationship after the failure of a previous one. **In the context of the episode, the title is more of a double pun; Jay is infected with Fangpyre venom after pricking his finger on a Fangpyre's fangs, and he tries to impress Nya because he fears that she won't appreciate his natural personality. *This episode marks the beginning of Jay and Nya's relationship. It also marks the last time Nya uses her "Samurai X" identity—although she will still use her technology, it will be under her own name. *As of this episode, the only known Walker family members that hasn't been bitten by the Fangpyre are Jay's biological mom and dad. Ed and Edna had been bitten in "Snakebit." *Jay's Fangpyre infection appears to progress slightly differently from his parents'; his hand begins showing a green tint and scale textures before he begins developing fangs or a hissing voice. This may be due to his infection starting with a pricked finger, as it is never shown or mentioned where Ed and Edna were bitten in "Snakebit." *The Fangpyre skeleton appears to belong to a General, possibly Fangtom's predecessor. *The four weapons Lord Garmadon wields in his battle against Master Wu include a Nin-Jô and normal-colored versions of the Golden Star Hammer, the Staff of Light, and the Double-Bladed Dagger. Gallery MechPark.png MM2.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h32m18s325.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m41s194.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m43s785.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m48s199.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h39m55s770.png|Zane's NRG power failed Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h45m26s400.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h41m40s540.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h45m40s825.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h45m24s901.png vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h45m29s464.png Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Episodes of Rise of the Serpentine